My power is your power
by Shimari
Summary: Witajcie! Nie miałam zamiaru tutaj nic publikować, ale zmieniłam zdanie, tak więc, mam nadzieję, że komuś spodoba się ta moja "twórczość"! Zapraszam do komentowania, chętnie usłyszę tez głosy krytyki szczerzę pragnę, aby było ich jak najwięcej !
1. Chapter 1

Wbiegł zdyszany do dużego pomieszczenia. Było ciemno, otaczały go kunsztownie zdobione, stare, drewniane meble, które za dnia tak przyciągały jego wzrok, jednak teraz miały w sobie coś przerażającego. Rozejrzał się. Po jego prawej stronie widać było zarys mahoniowego biurka zawalonego papierami, tuż obok parę dębowych regałów, barek z olchy i kanapa, z tego samego tworzywa, obita w bordowy materiał. Na przeciwko zaś stało łoże małżeńskie z idealnie zaścielona, białą pościelą i wiszącym nad nim baldachimem z czarnego woalu. Naokoło rozsypano płatki czerwonych i białych róż, powietrze przesycone było zapachem jej perfum. Znajdowała się gdzieś w tym pokoju, miał pewność. Rzucił okiem za ręcznie malowany parawan - prezent przedślubny od wuja i ciotki- znalazł tak przepiękną suknię ślubną, w której miała jutro stanąć na ołtarzu Aishiwa. Długa do ziemi, prosta, podkreślałaby jej smukłą talię, bez rękawów i ramiączek, naprawdę piękna. Kiedy dał się przez chwilę porwać nostalgicznym uczuciom, usłyszał przeciągły, ochrypły rechot. Wychylił głowę zza parawanu i ujrzał cieniem dwojga ludzi przy oknie, jeden należał do mężczyzny, drugi zaś do kobiety. Z drugiej strony pomieszczenia rozległ się głuchy trzask drzwi, które z impetem otworzył się pod naporem siły jego wuja. Stał zdyszany w przejściu i zdawał się nie zauważać przerażonego siostrzeńca. Całą swoją uwagę i morderczy wzrok pełen nienawiści skupił na mężczyźnie, którego sylwetka rysowała się na tle ciemnego, nocnego nieba.

- Zdążyłem na czas? - wysapał zdyszany.

- Tak wuju, czy wszyscy są bezpieczni? - odpowiedział mu drżący głos chłopaka, który uparcie wpatrywał się w postacie przy oknie.

Odpowiedziało mu nieme skinienie głową. Obaj w jednym momencie zbliżyli się do stojącego bez ruchu mężczyzny.

- Czego jeszcze chcesz? Oddaj mi ją! Oddaj Aishiwę! Ona cię już nie kocha, kocha MNIE, rozumiesz? - młodzieniec nie wytrzymał napięcia i wydarł się w stronę przeszkolonej ściany. Responsem był śmiech, mroźny i przeszywający całe ciało, serce.

- Masz! - rzucił w stronę chłopaka nieprzytomną dziewczynę, a ten bez zastanowienia rzucił się ku niej i złapał w locie, chroniąc tym samym przed upadkiem na twardą, zimną podłogę. W tym samym momencie powietrze przeszył odgłos strzału. Pokój napełnił swąd prochu i rozpalonej broni. W dłoni mężczyzna dzierżył pistolet, którego lufa dymiła oszalała, jakby miała wyparować. Cień młodego chłopaka, trzymającego bezwładne ciało drobnej szatynki, zachwiał się, aby chwilę później uderzyć o drewniane belki posadzki. Podłoga zalała się krwią, która powoli, coraz wolniej, sączyła się z przestrzelonych na wylot głów pary. Wujek chłopaka rzucił się w stronę mordercy, ale ten był szybszy. Unieszkodliwił go i przyłożył nóż do szyi. Pot spływał mu po twarzy, patrzył na zwłoki siostrzeńca i jego narzeczonej, która następnego wieczora miała być już jego żoną. Oprawca przycisnął zimną stał do skóry mężczyzny, którego zielone oczy stawały się coraz większe, a blada cera, coraz jaśniejsza. Świst ostrza i odgłos opadających kropli krwi. Ostatnim co zobaczył była biała czupryna jego siostrzeńca, a potem ciemność...

* * *

No dobra, to prolog dodany, dam dzisiaj jeszcze pierwszy rozdział! Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!


	2. Chapter 2

Gabinet kapitana 10. oddziału Gotei 13 jest, w pewnym sensie, wyjątkowy. Miejsca pracy innych dowódców są zazwyczaj przestronne, przytulne i jasne, zaś ten pokój zdaje się wręcz mroczny. Ściany wykonane są z ciemnego, hebanowego drewna, a między stelażami rozsuwanych drzwi, zamiast szyb lub prawie przezroczystych błon, tkwią wykonane z kory olchy wstawki ozdobione ciemnobordowymi narcyzamikażdy odział posiada swój kwiat, a 10. ma właśnie narcyza. Z jednej strony pomieszczenia widać kominek z dębową, w kolorze szkarłatu, obudową, na której stoi kilka zdjęć w czarnych ramkach. Jedna z fotografii przedstawia roześmianą Matsumoto, druga zirytowanego i wkurzonego Hitsugayę, a trzecia poprzednią dwójkę w towarzystwie poruczników trzeciego, piątego, szóstego, dziewiątego oraz jedenastego oddziału wraz z 3. i 5. oficerem z tejże dywizji. Z tyłu, jakby w cieniu, postawione jest jeszcze jedno zdjęcie, ale mniejsze. Roześmiana czarnowłosa dziewczyna o bardzo jasnych, prawie białych oczach, tańczy w tłumie, a gdzieś za nią stał skurczony i, powiedzmy to sobie wyraźnie, niedwuznacznie wgapiony w nią Hitsugaya. Piękny obrazek, tyle że nikt nie miał pojęcia kim jest owa kobieta. Po obu stronach kominka stoją szafy, w odcieniu zakrzepłej krwi, zastawione wieloma książkami, albumami i segregatorami z dokumentami. Po przeciwnej stronie pokoju ustawione są dwa wąskie, oszklone regały ( z zawartością tą samą, co szafy) oraz dębowe biurko o kunsztownych ornamentach. Za nim usytuowano krzesło, z tego samego tworzywa, co ściany. Z drugiej strony mebla stoi kanapa, drewniana z ciemnym, fioletowo-bordowym, obiciem, a za nią na podłodze leżą maty. Jedna z nich, śliwkowa, należy do kapitana, a druga, bordowa, do pani porucznik. W tej chwili miejsce za biurkiem zajmował chłopak, niewysoki 135 cm wzrostu! o idealnie zbudowanym ciele, skrytym pod czarnym kimonem przepasanym białą szarfą i połami kapitańskiego płaszcza. Choć zazwyczaj jasna cera nadawała jeszcze większego uroku bielusieńkim, sterczącym nieporadnie włosom, dziś była inna, jakby jeszcze bledsza. Jego wodniste, głębokie zielono-niebieskie oczy normalnie wyrażały tylko obojętność , co potęgowało specyficzny ''uśmiech'' taichō. Jednak tym razem Matsumoto dostrzegała na tej nieprzeniknionej twarzy, w tych nieodkrytych i bezdennych oczach, niewypowiedziany smutek. Tego popołudnia, zresztą jak zawsze, zajmowali się robotą papierkową, a leżący przed Hitsugayą stos dokumentów nie zmniejszył się wcale, mimo upływu paru godzin. Rangiku, choć beznadziejna w tego typu pracy, której de facto szczerze nienawidziła, uwinęła się już ze swoją częścią formularzy, zgłoszeń, raportów, itp., zaś Tōshirō ciągle ślęczał nad jedną i tą samą kartką papieru. Fucotaichō wpatrywała się w niego zamyślona, odkąd objęła stanowisko porucznika w oddziale dziesiątym, nie pamiętała, aby jej kapitan kiedykolwiek tak się zachowywał. To było naprawdę dziwne.

- Taichō.... – westchnęła cicho.

Zero reakcji.

- Taichō...

Cisza.

- Taichō..

Nic.

- Taichō.

Znowu.

- Taichō!

Tōshirō odwrócił głowę w jej stronę. Jego piękne, niebiesko-zielone oczy były takie nieobecne i przyjemnie głęboki, że Matsumoto chwilę się w nie zapatrzyła.

- Nani? – przemówił cicho, bez swojej zwyczajowej irytacji.

- Kapitanie, nie wypełniłeś swojej części dokumentów. – powiedziała z wyrzutem.

- Gomene, Matsumoto, czy mogłabyś je wypełnić za mnie?

- Ale taichō! Żadnego rozkazu, krzyku, nic? Zwykła prośba? To do ciebie nie podobne, taichō! – Matsumoto zaczęła go przedrzeźniać, jak to miała w zwyczaju robić, aby zachowywał się normalnie, bo wydawał jej się dzisiaj jakiś nieswój, wyjątkowo uprzejmy i miły.

- Proszę, zrób to po prostu i o nic nie pytaj, dobrze? – jago głos był smutny, jakby przygaszony.

Hitsugaya wstał i skierował się ku drzwiom. Zatrzymał się jeszcze na chwilę w przejściu, odwrócił twarz w stronę swojej porucznik. Popatrzyła na niego, prosto w oczy, nie wytrzymała, musiała odwrócić wzrok. On w tym czasie opuścił gabinet. Poczuła, że jest gdzieś daleko, może w Rukongai, może gdzieindziej, bardzo daleko. Jego oczy... Wydały się jej inne niż zazwyczaj. Źrenice były malutki, jak główka szpilki, a tęczówki tak lodowate i smutne, że patrząc na nie możnaby popaść w depresję. Takie spojrzenie, nawet największego optymistę, skłoniłoby do rzucenia się z mostu... Matsumoto westchnęła jeszcze i zabrała się za dokumenty. Zajęło jej to sporo czasu, ponieważ jej myśli cały czas zaprzątały dwa pytania...

''Taichō, gdzie jesteś?"

''Taichō, co się dzieje?''

Trzy dni później...

Był mroźny, jeszcze szary, grudniowy poranek. W kwaterze głównej oddziału X głośnym echem odbijały się kroki białowłosego chłopca i idącej za nim rudowłosej kobiety. Szli w milczeniu, jednak ona co chwilę rzucał na niego ukradkowe spojrzenia pełne zmartwienia i troski. On zaś pozostawał niewzruszony, a jego twarz miała, jak zwykle, kamienny wyraz nieokazujący żadnego uczucia. Tylko oczy zdradzały, że jest on człowiekiem, a nie maszyną. Piękne tęczówki prawie zalewały mikroskopijne źrenice, błądzące po otaczających go ścianach korytarza. Ten wzrok... jakby myślami był daleko stąd, kto wie...

Wyszli na długi podest, łączący budynek mieszkalny z biurem kapitana. Z jednej strony, zamiast ściany, ciągnął się niski płotek, co jakiś czas przecięty kolumną podtrzymującą dach. Za nim rozciągał się rozległy plac otoczony z trzech stron przez nieprzenikniony, gęsty las, a jednym z boków przystający do owego pomostu. Na polanie gromadziła się moc Shinigami, którzy na widok pojawiających się postaci, utworzyli równe rzędy i szeregi. Wznieśli ku górze swe miecze i powitalny okrzyk:

- Ohayo gosaiemashta, Hitsugaya taichō! Matsumoto fucotaichō!

Tłum wyczekiwał odpowiedzi. Nic. Chłopak nawet nie spojrzał w tamtym kierunku, jakby nie usłyszał głośnego, podnieconego krzyku swych podwładnych czekających na rozkazy. Szmer zdziwienia przeszedł przez zgromadzonych. Matsumoto spostrzegła, że Hitsugaya w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi.

- Taichō... – szepnęła mu do ucha, nachylając się ku niemu w taki sposób, że wyglądało to jakby robiła malinkę na jego szyi. Tłum ucichł.

- Taichō... – mruczała dalej, wspierając swój pokaźny biust na jego ramionach. Niektórzy z Bogów Śmierci chichotali, starając się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Rangiku szybkim i silnym ruchem ręki zatrzymała dowódcę i obróciła go twarzą do siebie. Spojrzała mu głęboko w oczy. Znowu, jego oczy znowu były...

- Taichō! Do cholery! Obudź się! Już wolę, jak narzekasz i jesteś gburem, niż jak nie kontaktujesz i jesteś taki spokojny... I jeszcze jedno... – nie mogła oderwać wzroku od jego oczu, taki wzrok... Zwężone źrenice, tak małe, że prawie nie było ich widać, a tęczówki nabrały ostrego bardzo jaskrawego koloru. Taki wzrok... Pamiętała go z Rukongai, z twarzy brudnych ludzi, wyglądających niczym cienie, wspomnienie człowieka. Pamiętała go z twarzy ćpunów. - ... ćpasz?!

Tōshirō nie odpowiadał.

- Ćpasz? – powtórzyła swoje pytanie, ale inaczej, niż za pierwszym razem. Wtedy była to wolno rzucona sugestia bez większego znaczenia, ot, żeby rozładować napięcie, ale teraz... Jego milczenie było niepokojące.

- Taichō... – zawiesiła głos.

- Nie twoja sprawa, Matsumoto. – powiedział spokojnie, ale na tyle głośno, że wszyscy zgromadzeni na placu usłyszeli go.

Powolnym krokiem wyminął swoją porucznik i ruszył ku wejściu do swojego gabinetu. Towarzyszyła temu uroczysta taaa, jasne, raczej grobowa XD cisza, a spojrzenia wszystkich odprowadziły go aż do samych drzwi, a kiedy te zamknęły się, skierowały się na oniemiałą panią porucznik. Fucotaichō nie mogła wydusić z siebie słowa, świadoma, że przygląda jej się cały oddział, pobiegła w przeciwną niż jej kapitan stronę. Kiedy znalazła się w swoim pokoju, zatrzasnęła z hukiem drzwi. Z jej oczu leciały łzy, usta drżała, policzki błyszczały od mokrych śladów, a gardło rozdzierał żałosny szloch. Kobieta rzuciła się na matę i wtuliła twarz w poduszkę.

''Co on sobie myśli? Narkotyki, mój kapitan? Ale dlaczego, musiał mieć powód. Narkotyki? Taichō...''

- Taichō! Shimatta! – przeraźliwy krzyk stłumiła biała poduszka.

Tymczasem pozostawieni sobie Shinigami zaczęli rozmawiać o całym zdarzeniu. Oczywiście, jak to bywa, podczas rozmów okazało się, że Hitsugaya jest starym ćpunem i pedałem, bierze heroinę, morfinę, kokainę i Bóg wie co jeszcze, a zamiast porannej kawy i papieroska, wypala dwa skręty. Spekulacje ukrócił trzeci oficer Kiseki, który rozkazał udać się dywizji na trening pod okiem jego osoby i czwartej oficer Sabaity.


End file.
